Star Trek: Myriad Universes: The Greatest Time-Traveling Adventure
On stardate 3113.2, the starship USS Enterprise, under the command of Captain James T. Kirk, is thrown back in time to Earth in 1969 by the effects of a high-gravity neutron star (referred to as a "black star"). Enterprise ends up in a suborbital position in Earth's upper atmosphere, and the ship is picked up as a UFO on military radar. Offutt Air Force Base in Omaha, Nebraska, scrambles an F-104 Starfighter jet interceptor piloted by Captain John Christopher (played by Roger Perry), to identify the craft. The pilot cannot believe his eyes when he sees the bizarre spaceship floating above him. The pilot is ordered to stop the Enterprise from escaping before reinforcements arrive, and Kirk is forced to take defensive action. The ship emits a tractor beam toward the jet and the force accidentally tears the plane apart. Acting quickly, Kirk orders the pilot rescued from the doomed plane, and Christopher is transported aboard. The man at first is confused with his new surroundings but is quickly amazed to learn all that the future has to offer. He learns such facts as Enterprise is one of 12 such starships, and why the computer started calling Kirk "dear", having been overhauled on the woman-dominated planet Cygnet XIV (who thought the computer needed a personality). When Captain Kirk learns that Christopher's wife and children have been captured by the terrorists, he and now Starfleet Lieutenant John Christopher embark on a rescue mission to save them. Kirk and Christopher beam down to Earth and find Christopher's wife and children being held captive by the terrorists. Captain Kirk and Lieutenant Christopher draw their phasers. Captain Kirk and Lieutenant Christopher fight the terrorists. Captain Kirk kills one terrorist with his phaser. Lieutenant Christopher kills one terrorist with his phaser. Christopher frees his wife and children. Captain Kirk then calls the Enterprise and tells Mr. Spock to beam them up! Captain Kirk, Lt. Christopher, and Christopher's wife and children are beamed back to the Enterprise! Captain Kirk praises Lt. Christopher for his heroism. Captain Kirk promotes Lt. Christopher to Lieutenant Commander and assigns him as the Enterprise's navigator! Three years later, Captain Kirk meets a beautiful young woman! This young woman had gone back in time from 2010! This woman's name is Jacqueline! Jacqueline introduces herself to Captain Kirk! Captain Kirk introduces himself to Jacqueline! The two quickly become friends. Captain Kirk then takes Jacqueline aboard the USS Enterprise! Captain Kirk gives her a tour of the ship and introduces her to his crew. Over time, Captain Kirk and Jacqueline begin to fall in love. Captain Kirk asks Jacqueline to marry him and Jacqueline says "Yes!" Captain Kirk and Jacqueline are married in a grand ceremony aboard the USS Enterprise! Over the next few years, Jacqueline and Captain Kirk have three children! One of them is named Jacqueline, Jr.! In 1986, the USS Enterprise receives a distress call from 2 F-14 fighters. The 2 F-14 fighters are piloted by Maverick and Ice. The F-14 fighters were attacked by MIG-21 fighters. The USS Enterprise responds to the distress call and rushes to help Maverick and Ice. In the battle that ensues, the MIG-21 fighters destroy Maverick and Ice's F-14 fighters and kill Maverick and Ice. The MIG-21 fighters then target the USS Enterprise. The MIG-21 fighters fire on the Federation starship, severely damaging her. Captain Kirk orders all hands to abandon ship. Most of the Enterprise crew and passengers (including Kirk's wife Jacqueline and their three children) escape the Enterprise in escape pods. But Captain Kirk is killed when the Enterprise is destroyed by the MIG-21 fighters. The MIG-21 fighters are then destroyed by F-18 fighters. The escape pods are found by the Klingon Bird of Prey HMS Bounty, under the command of Admiral James T. Kirk. The HMS Bounty had just rescued the humpback whales George and Gracie. Admiral Kirk beams the USS Enterprise survivors aboard the Bounty and then the Bounty goes to warp speed to slingshot around the sun and go forward in time to 2286. When the HMS Bounty arrives in 2286, it is disabled by the Whale Probe. The HMS Bounty crash lands in San Francisco Bay. Admiral Kirk says "We're in the water! Blow the hatch!" Captain Spock blows the hatch! Admiral Kirk says "It's the right place! Now all we need to do is get the whales out of here before we sink!" Admiral Kirk then orders everybody to abandon ship. Everybody gets out of the Bird of Prey. Admiral Kirk then releases the whales! Admiral Kirk then rejoins his crew. George and Gracie then respond to the probe. Satisfied, the Whale Probe leaves. Earth is safe! Admiral Kirk, Dr. McCoy, Commander Scott, Commander Sulu, Commander Uhura, and Commander Chekov stand trial for their offenses against the Federation Starfleet, most notably for stealing and destroying the USS Enterprise NCC-1701 over the Genesis Planet! Captain Spock stands with his shipmates! Federation President Hiram Roth says "Admiral Kirk, how do you plead?" Admiral Kirk says "On behalf of all of us, Mr. President, I am authorized to plead guilty!" In light of their heroic efforts, only the charge of disobeying orders is not waived! Admiral Kirk is found guilty of disobeying orders and is demoted to Captain and is given command of a starship! Captain Kirk, Captain Spock, Dr. McCoy, Captain Scott, Commander Sulu, Commander Uhura, and Commander Chekov take a travel pod to Spacedock! Dr. McCoy says "The bureaucratic mentality is the only constant in the universe! We'll get a freighter!" Sulu says "With all respect, Doctor, I am counting on Excelsior!" Scotty says "Excelsior? Why in God's name would you want that bucket of bolts?" Captain Kirk says "A ship is a ship!" Scotty says "Whatever you say, sir, thy will be done!" The travel pod goes over the Excelsior! Right behind the Excelsior is the new USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A! Captain Kirk says "My friends, we've come home!" They all get on board the USS Enterprise-A! The USS Enterprise-A then leaves Spacedock! Sulu says "Helm ready, Captain!" Captain Kirk says "All right, Mr. Sulu! Let's see what she's got!" The USS Enterprise-A then warps out of orbit!